Waiting in Vain
by Augurey
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. Ginny goes to the Burrow for a family Christmas and finds several surprises and a big announcement. Big changes are in store for Ginny.
1. Going Home or The Announcement

_Author's Note: If you are reading this after August 24, 2003, you're very lucky. This is the revised chapter. All mistakes have been fixed, all grammar has been corrected, and all of the TERRIBLE run-on sentences have been_ obliviated! _Hope you enjoy it. Look for chapter four soon.  
Quick Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created all these characters and settings. Not mine. Not yours, either. Oh, and don't steal. _

**WAITING IN VAIN**  
by Augurey   
**ONE: GOING HOME or THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

  
Ginny Weasley glared at the clock on her office wall. Six o'clock was not close enough for her liking. She felt her whole day come down on her head, and the pressure was unbearable. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself sitting in her flat, by her fire, with a very warm mug of butterbeer or hot chocolate. Maybe even some Elderflower wine. Anything warm, strong, or soothing would do.   
  
She opened her eyes and peered at the clock. 4:25. Time seemed to move at the speed of a snail. Realizing the amount of work that had piled up on her desk since she returned from a short break, Ginny began sorting through the papers and organizing erratically. Her brain was like thick mush. It was then that she realized it might be better to take the last hour and a half off, instead of forcing herself through each moment, slowly and painfully.   
  
She stood up, grabbed her cloak and bag, and turned off the light with a wave of her wand. As she ambled through the office, she noticed most of her friends had already left. She reached the front door, and, noticing a light in the corner adjacent to her, hesitated a moment before curiously poking her head in.  
  
Jonathan, it's four thirty, everyone has gone, she said timidly. Do you mind if I head out as well?  
  
Jonathan was writing up a storm on a piece of parchment, and did not look up when Ginny spoke. He was always intensely into his work, and was not very social around the office. The only person he ever took a break for was his wife, Sara, who was consequently a coworker of Ginny's.  
  
In some sort of a hurry, Miss Weasley? he raised an inquisitive eyebrow and continued dragging his quill across the parchment quickly.  
  
I've got to be at the Burrow in two hours, and I'll be decapitated if I'm late. Figuratively speaking. she sighed and rubbed her forehead anxiously. Jonathan looked unsympathetic. I can stay here if you like, I suppose I could revise a few of the bits I wrote earlier....  
  
He put a hand in the air. Just go, before I change my mind, he finally took his eyes off the parchment. Have a good holiday, Ginny.  
  
Happy Christmas, Jonathan, she said sweetly. Don't stay in too late.  
  
Once Ginny arrived at her flat she felt her whole body relax. She lit the room dimly and headed to the kitchen for some pain relievers before she apparated to the Burrow. As she fumbled for the right bottle she could feel her head pounding harder.  
  
This will have to do, she said while reading over the label. Chocolate Pain Pills. Relieves headaches, nausea, and eliminates fevers.   
  
After she took two Chocolate Pain Pills, she checked through her luggage to make sure she had every single gift as well as all of her personal items. Ten minutes later she took one deep breath, and apparated to just outside the front door of the Burrow. The feeling of relief to see such a familiar place took half the stress out of her. That is until the front door opened widely, and Molly Weasley came bounding towards her.   
  
Ginny! It's so good to see you! Oh, how are you dear? Molly hugged her daughter until she felt absolutely necessary to let go.   
  
Oh I'm absolutely exhausted, Ginny stated as she pulled back. Do you think everyone would mind if I just popped up to my room and took a quick nap? I don't know if I can stay awake much longer.  
  
Of course, dear, of course. Molly took her daughters' bag and guided her through the front door. As long as you promise to come down for dinner. Your father can't wait to see you, and the boys should be arriving soon.  
  
Ginny beamed at her mother. The scents of home overcame her. She was quickly ushered to her bed and fell into a deep slumber shortly after.   
  
------  
  
a soft voice could be heard.   
  
Ginny shook a little and rolled over in her bed. She tried to open her eyes. Once she had shaken off her initial sleepiness her eyes focused. Before her was someone she did not expect to see. Hermione stood up. She was taller. Her brown eyes sparkled even in the dark, and her brown hair was wavy and tied up in a messy bun. Ginny jumped up to embrace her old friend.  
  
Hermione! I didn't know you were coming! As they broke apart the incredulous grin on Ginny's face did not fade. How did you get here? What about your family?  
  
Well, I've not been to the Burrow for what seems like years, her tone lowered as she continued to speak. I have some news, though. I'm afraid I couldn't resist the urge to come here myself and announce it.  
  
Ginny was puzzled. Even so, she grasped Hermione's hands with her own. Oh, I'm just so glad to see you!   
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something sparkling. As she glanced slowly at Hermione hand her face lit up even more. On Hermione's left ring finger was a silver ring, with a little diamond on top. It didn't look at all out of place.   
  
she began quickly, Where? When! Tell me all about it!  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled at Ginny. She sat down on the bed across the room and nodded. It's a surprise, actually. I promise you'll hear everything once Harry has arrived.  
  
Ginny froze. That wasn't possible, was it? All the blood was rushing to her head with only one word from Hermione. Suddenly she wasn't as happy to be home as she previously thought. She had not seen Harry since the summer after her seventh year at Hogwarts. She had absolved several years before that to forget about him, and all her feelings for him. Somehow he managed to make things much worse. There was something between them; it was just below the surface. Harry obviously couldn't see it, which made his presence painful. All that was left was a forgotten feeling.   
  
A-are you marrying Harry? Ginny asked.   
  
Heavens no! Are you kidding me? Harry, said Hermione, laughing quietly to herself. Never crossed my mind. Harry and I are only good friends. I could never see him the way I see....  
  
Who? Who?  
  
Oh, sod off. Hermione laughed with Ginny for a moment before calming herself. He should be here any minute.  
  
---   
  
Harry Potter looked into the large mirror contemplatively. His reflection was calm. As he put on his cloak he smiled at himself. He could barely contain his happiness. He was about to attend christmas at the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family. It was the happiest day of his life, or at least it seemed. For so long he had been living on his own.  
  
After Hogwarts Harry was accepted to an American Quidditch team, the Fitchburg Finches. He loved Quidditch. He always did excel at the sport. He found himself now longing for home, which was not Massachusetts. Though it was a lovely state and a lovely country, Harry was tired and weary of all the physical work involved.   
  
His one regret in life had recently become his choice of playing Quidditch over being an Auror. Thus the reason he had recently taken much time off being a seeker. He was in search of a different career.  
  
At that moment his eyes found the clock. It was fifteen past six! He was already late. He rushed for his bags. Only moments later he was inside the Burrow, right by the kitchen. The sound of joy he heard once he had regained his composure put a huge smile on his face. It was almost home. He dropped his bag at his side and looked around. Everyone was sitting in the living room.   
  
He greeted each Weasley with a great amount of energy. He realized that he never felt this way when he wasn't at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley helped him settle into a chair and gave him a large glass of pumpkin juice. Ron seated himself next to Harry, almost immediately recapping Harry's last big game. He tried to pay attention but only one thing caught his ear.  
  
....and Hermione was so happy to hear you won that one-   
  
said Harry. How is she these days? I miss her a great deal...  
  
She's fantastic, Ron began. She's here! She's staying for the next few days, and then we're off to meet her parents at some convention in Paris. It should be interesting.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair. Well, when do I get to see her?  
  
Right now. came a voice from behind them. You're late, you know.   
  
Harry stood up and hugged his old friend tightly. He could not describe how great it felt to have his two best friends right there with him. Especially on such an occasion as Christmas, it was perfect.   
  
Ginny, come down here and say hello to Harry! He's just arrived. said Mrs. Weasley. She was very loud indeed.   
  
Harry tensed up. He hadn't anticipated seeing her again. It had been almost seven years since they last saw each other. His stomach was doing flips; for what reason he could not figure out, and then he turned around.   
  
It was as if someone switched a light on in his head. She was slowly descending the stairs. Her hair was red as ever. It was shorter than it used to be. Her eyes were stunning even from far away. They made eye contact, and he felt his stomach reach the floor.  
  
Hey, Ginny. said Harry. He was in awe of the woman she had become. She was never unattractive at all. He realized he must not have seen her before. Not like this. Not at all like this.   
  
she acknowledged him shortly, her breath caught in her chest as she spoke his name. The moment passed, and Ginny found a comfortable chair she could sit in. Resolving then to avoid his piercing gaze.   
  
After everyone got comfortable, the spotlight was on Ron. He had a grin on his face not to be compared to. He had an announcement to make, and it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to keep quiet much longer.  
  
As you all know, I have some news, said Ron, allowing everyone to exchange a few whispers. He took a few minutes to let the murmurs pass, and then he began again, As I've not seen many of you for a good amount of time, I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about.  
  
So I'd just like to introduce you to my fiancée, suddenly his voice was stronger. He fidgeted for a moment.   
  
At that moment the house erupted with congratulations, tears, and happiness. Everyone rose to hug the couple, and to hug each other. It was truly a huge moment. Ginny realised she must have been incredibly stupid not to deduce that it was her own brother Hermione was engaged to. She looked to her right where Harry was standing with his arms open, and a big smile on his face.   
  
Her arms awkwardly found a way around his shoulders. Isn't it fabulous? Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny pulled away nodded, and grabbed Fred.   
  
Harry looked at Ron with admiration. Well, I suppose congratulations are in order for you. How did you manage to ask her? He hugged his friend.  
  
Hermione, this is just - I have no words. Ginny spoke, while embracing Hermione. Don't you cry, now!   
  
Thanks, Ginny. Hermione turned to hug Mrs. Weasley, whose bright red face was beaming.   
  
That's when it happened. Ginny found herself face to face with Harry again. She was practically exasperated. I already hugged you! she exclaimed, automatically regretting her words. Harry turned away to congratulate Hermione.  
  
And that was that. Ginny went to bed feeling full of remorse and pain. Thank god the long day was over. But there was so much more to come. As she pulled her covers up around herself, she figured she probably wouldn't sleep.   
  
She was right.  



	2. By Moonlight

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created all these characters, and most of these settings. Not mine, not yours. Stealing is bad. _

**WAITING IN VAIN**  
by Augurey   
**TWO: BY MOONLIGHT**

At four in the morning, Ginny gave up on sleep. She sat up in bed and glanced around the pitch black room. Hermione was asleep on the bed across from her; the little diamond in her ring had caught a bit of moonlight, and each little glimmer was hitting the wall next to her bed. 

Ginny mused on how lucky Hermione was, being engaged, happy, and securely employed in a good job that she loved. She knew there was no need to be jealous, because she had all those things minus the engagement. She was, however, impressed by any woman that knew how to deal with Ron. 

She decided that she needed to get outside. It was too stuffy inside the Burrow tonight. She quickly got up, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed the nearest cloak. No one was awake; most of her family slept soundly. Even so, she walked on tip toes as she found her way down the stairs and out the front door. 

Outside, the air was crisp and fresh. She could almost smell the snow that had fallen on the ground the day before. 

Ginny rummaged around inside her cloak for her wand. "Lumos," she muttered into the darkness. A path of light appeared in front of her as she made her way around the house quietly, and into the garden. She collapsed on the ground near the picnic table. 

Why, thought Ginny, why am I so stupid? 

She closed her eyes and imagined it all away, hoping to momentarily disappear. No thoughts, however painful, escaped from her mind. Inside, she was screaming. Why couldn't it all just go away? Why couldn't she take it all back? 

  
* * * *

Harry woke up, startled. The room was dark, but he could make out the silhouette of Ron, on his old bed. Harry could feel himself shaking. His hands were even moving. He realized he must have had a nightmare, but it was all a bit fuzzy and dark. He was racing through the Chamber of Secrets, forever ago. She was on the ground, white as a sheet and very cold. He felt all the blood rush to his head. She wasn't dead. It was only a nightmare, a dream. Not real at all. He tried to calm himself. 

He rose from his bed and began pacing across the floor, until a glint of light caught the corner of his eye. He inched toward the window and glanced out. Nothing, until he saw the picnic table, and a beam of light dancing around on the bush right in front of it. Ginny was lying on the ground, moving the wand around as if it were a piece of string. 

Without thinking, he pulled his cloak around his shoulders, and rushed down the stairs. 

  
* * * *

Outside, Ginny had begun to charm a flower to float above the picnic table, when she heard footsteps in the snow. For a short moment, she told herself to ignore it. It was probably nobody, so she continued to quietly charm the flower, until someone touched her shoulder. The flower fell to the table, and Ginny dropped her wand in the snow. 

She spun around. "I was just..." she paused, "Harry." 

Harry looked just as surprised as she was. He stepped back, not really knowing why, and smiled. At that moment, he realized she had taken off her cloak and was dressed in only a very large shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"What are you doing out here this early?" asked Harry. "It's so cold, you should.." 

"....Put on my cloak?" She hesitated a moment, and then picked it up off the ground and threw it around her shoulders. Harry looked incredibly agitated. It looked as though he'd been awake as long as she had. Little circles had appeared under his eyes, and his face was almost pale. "What do you mean, what am I doing? What are you doing?" 

"I was just...I had a....there was a..." Harry scowled at himself. "I had a nightmare, saw you lying on the table. I thought....well, I don't know what I thought. But I'm here." 

"I should probably go back upstairs. It's getting....early," said Ginny, a hint of dejection in her eyes. She began to walk towards the house. 

"No, please, don't go." Harry barely grabbed her arm. "I'd like you to stay." 

"All right, then." Ginny walked over to the table and sat down, motioning for him to join her. She looked at him expectantly. 

He sat down beside her awkwardly, questioning himself silently as to why he had asked her to stay when he didn't really know what to say to her, how to say it, or why. Ginny was smiling at him softly, still waiting for him to speak. 

"So," Harry put on a false tone, "Do tell me, Miss Weasley. What have you been up to in the past.....oh, say, seven years?" 

Ginny almost blushed. "Ah, yes, Mister Potter. Thank you dearly for asking. I dare say it's been quite an uneventful almost-decade for me. I've been working in publishing." She said this very matter-of-factly. 

"Publishing. Yes, very good, then. And has any of your...." he stopped short, wondering if it was appropriate to broach such an old and embarrassing topic, "poetry," he said spurting the word right out, "been published?" 

"Poetry." said Ginny. "No, I'm afraid I have retired my poetic talents. I write stories, columns. Anything to fill space these days." 

"Yes, I see. I have read a few of your columns." he admitted, nudging her. "Now then, let's see, which was the last I read?" He scratched his chin. "American Quidditch Team Loses Another World Famous Seeker." 

Ginny giggled. Jonathan, who had met Ron at a Christmas party the prior year, knew of his obsession with Quidditch, and thought Ginny must be as well informed as her brother. 

"Yes, well, I didn't enjoy writing that. I had Ron do most of the hard work, including interviewing some of your....team mates." Ginny finally stopped staring at the ground, and focused on Harry. "I'm sorry you aren't where you want to be." 

At that moment, things got a little less awkward, and Harry felt it was the first time he could explain his problems with his career. No one else understood. Even his best friends, and especially Ron. 

"Don't apologize. You know, I honestly thought it'd be exciting. Playing Quidditch. On an American team, no less." Harry laughed and met Ginny's eyes. "Imagine my surprise when I figured out I was just pushing myself away from the place I needed to be, and the people I needed to see. I'm awfully homesick." 

"Maybe you'll get to come home soon," said Ginny, her eyes full of warmth and depth, "I'll bet you Mum would let you stay here for as long as you like, and Ron has a huge place near Diagon Alley. Then again, Hermione might be living with him now. Oh I feel dreadful, I know absolutely nothing..." 

Ginny stopped herself. She closed her eyes, and dropped her head back. When she opened her eyes, she felt little drops of cold snow on her face. She shook her head quickly and held out her hand. All around them, small snowflakes floated down towards the ground, covering the frosty green grass. 

"This is fantastic. Amazing." Ginny mused. "Snow. Harry, it's Christmas morning! Can you believe it? Five AM, Christmas morning, it's snowing." 

"I can believe it." He was watching Ginny with amazement. 

"I should go to sleep," she said, looking at Harry with a large grin on her face. "Goodnight, Harry." 

Ginny jumped up, grabbed her wand off the ground, and started rushing towards the house. She wasn't paying attention. Even as Harry jumped up to warn her, it was much too late. Ginny started slipping on the icy patch of path near side of the house. Her feet gave way and she landed with a loud _thud_ on the ground. 

It was silent. Harry was afraid she was upset, crying, or something else equally unhappy. He rushed to her side, and was completely shocked to see her giggling to herself. She looked up at him, and only laughed harder, until it echoed loudly off the house. Only seconds later, he joined in himself, and held out his hand to help her up. 

Ginny took his hand, still laughing happily. She only made it halfway up, though. Just as Harry had gotten his arm around her back to pull her upright, her feet began to slip. This time she didn't go alone. As she lost grip, Harry pulled her arm to keep her from falling. Instead of keeping her up, he lost balance and fell directly on the ground, and brought Ginny tumbling down on top of him. 

"Hi," said Ginny as soon as their laughing subsided. She rolled over a little and tried to sit up. "Oh...my." 

"Quite," Harry echoed. "Yes, let's try this once more." 

He inched his way towards the snow and used that instead of the ice to stand up. Ginny followed suit soon after. "Right, then," she spoke quietly. "Goodnight, Harry." 

Ginny walked up to the front door and opened it as silently as she could, and as soon as she was inside, she let out a deep breath. "That wasn't so bad." she said to herself. She tiptoed back up the stairs and found her way back into her bed with only a small snore out of Hermione, who was obviously still fast asleep. Ginny pulled the covers up around her once again and suddenly felt as though she could sleep for ages. 

It's been such a long day, she thought to herself, Thank God it's over! 

  
* * * *

When Ginny woke up that day, she wasn't surprised to see that it was past noon. The sun beamed right into her eyes. She squinted, and sat up. She could hear the booming voices of her brothers from down in the living room. Figuring that everyone had already opened gifts, and were now just enjoying the time together, Ginny took her time getting dressed. 

As she was about to go down stairs, she glanced out the window quickly. It was still snowing. This brought a smile to her face. Snow always put Ginny in a good mood. She left her room and when she stepped into the living room, she saw her entire family, smiling, laughing, and talking. It was a warming sight. 

"Ah, yes, the monster awakens," said Fred loudly, almost over all the noise. Everyone stopped talking, laughed at Fred, and focused on Ginny. 

"Now Fred, be kind." Molly got off her chair and walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Ginny?" 

"Yes, I'd love some, but let me get it," said Ginny, happily. On her way to the kitchen she smacked Fred on the back of his head. 

"Oy! Come on now, I was just joking," said Fred, as he patted his head, frowning at his sister. 

Ginny smiled back at Fred as she approached the kitchen counter. She laughed to herself as she began to pour herself some of the Hot Chocolate that was on the stove. She was just about to take a sip, when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. 

"I beat you, you know," Harry whispered to her. 

She jumped a little. "Excuse me? You beat me? At what, exactly?" 

Harry grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass of hot chocolate, and then smiled broadly at Ginny. "I beat you. I was awake at least a half hour before you." He leaned against the counter and stirred his hot chocolate lazily with a spoon. Ginny rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. 

"Whatever you say, Harry." 

He touched the tip of her nose with his index finger, and then walked around her into the living room. 

"Someone hasn't opened her presents yet!" Arthur yelled from the couch next to the tree. Ginny's ears perked up. She decided it was time to focus her attention on her gifts. 

_Author's Note: I am terribly sorry it's taken so long to get this out. As previously mentioned, I do have a tad bit of trouble finishing things - this story is no exception. I was torn between some of the comments I recieved, because I didn't know if I should change things or leave them as they are. Anyway, here it is.   
  
Many thanks to Sheila, Luannita12, Mandy, Bridget (that hug scene was taken from real life, but trust me, they'll make up for it later), Dejavotion, sparkle, Lady Fuchsia (hey, I loved your reaction, "tchu-mu-bu-ku-GAH!" that made my day), and last but certainly not least, The Gimli Glomper. I appreciate all your reviews and I want you to know, that even though it took me forever to get this out, all these reviews are half of what kept me going. Thanks! _


	3. Leaving the Burrow

WAITING IN VAIN  
By Augurey  
**THREE: LEAVING THE BURROW  
**

  
Harry had been wandering about the Burrow for some time now, searching for something to do. All the time spent together in such a large family tended to bring about a need for separation. Everyone had gone off to their respective rooms to talk privately or just spend some time with less than ten people in one room at a time.  
  
Though he enjoyed being around Ron and Hermione, they seemed a lot less focused on anything but themselves. Seeing his best friends being so in love seemed right, and was very refreshing for him. Being the third wheel was not.  
  
He had slipped out of Ron's room very quietly, so as not to disturb them. They hardly had realized he was there. As he headed downstairs, he took each step slowly. He figured taking his time would increase his chances of finding someone in the Weasley's living room. Once he hit the lower step, his smile grew.  
  
The fire was crackling loudly, reflecting a large amount of flickering light on the otherwise dimly lit room. To his delight, he realized there was no one here, and he could sit peacefully in front of the fire by his self. He didn't mind being around other people, there was a certain set he'd rather avoid now.  
  
As he settled himself on one of the fluffy couch in front of the fire, he looked around, and was surprised to see something wedged between the cushions. When he pulled it out, he glanced at it curiously. It looked to be an old, leather-bound book, in a deep red color, the pages almost spilled out from it. A single golden ribbon was wrapped around it, and tied in a little bow on the side.   
  
Harry was not usually the type to go around reading people's things, but this time, he was intrigued. He came around and sat down, grabbing a pillow from a nearby chair. Once he found himself comfortable, he slowly picked it up. He couldn't yet tell what kind of a book it was.   
  
The second he opened up the first page, he was well aware of its contents. Ginny had scribbled her name on it, and underlined it several times. Her signature was loopy and large, as if she'd written it thousands of times. At the bottom of the page, there was an inscription:  
  
_Secrets, stories, and dreams. _it said.  
  
Harry felt horrible as he turned the first page and was immersed in her writing. He didn't stop until he was shaken back into reality. He realised that they had several similar dreams. He couldn't keep reading, not without talking to her first.   
  
He slammed the book shut, carefully placed it back in between the cushions as he'd found it, and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. He felt as though he could watch the fire for hours.  
  
* * * *  
Ginny was exhausted. It was her last night in the Burrow, and she had spent much of the day following Bill's two-year-old daughter around the garden while she happily chased little garden gnomes. When she finally got little Molly to bed, she was ready to sleep for another century. She didn't figure she would have that luxury.   
  
Ginny felt as if she might collapse all at once when her foot hit the bottom step. She paid little attention to her surroundings as she walked towards the blazing fire, and fell onto the couch. She didn't realise until quite a few minutes later that there was someone else with her. It was Harry. He had found a few blankets and a smaller pillow and squished into the corner of the couch, he didn't look very comfortable at all.   
  
For a few moments she weighed her options. She could leave him there, or wake him up. It wasn't very hard to make a choice; it was more an issue of just reaching out to wake him.   
  
Moments later, her hand finally touched his shoulder, and just as it did, he jumped. He sat up quickly, facing Ginny, startled for only a few moments. When he realised it was only Ginny, he let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Bad dream?  
  
Oh my, yes, spoke Harry sleepily as he adjusted his glasses.   
  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.   
  
Harry seemed to open his mouth to continue, paused, and then began again. No, you didn't frighten me, it's all right. I was just... it's only that... well I give up!   
  
With those words, Harry fell back onto the couch, fumbled for a pillow and placed it over his face. For a moment, Ginny was afraid to say anything, so she looked at the fire, which now seemed to be dying. She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the fire, muttering at the glowing-red pile of smoldering sticks, which immediate burst into roaring flames.   
  
It was then that Harry took the pillow from his face. He glanced at the fire, and then at Ginny. His seemed was showing a large variety of mixed emotions that Ginny was incapable of reading.   
  
I think we should talk, said Harry. He pulled himself up and began searching for something. I found...this... Harry mumbled a little, and then suddenly set before Ginny something she did not expect to see.  
  
That's... that's my journal! She gaped at him for a few seconds. Where did you find that?  
  
In the couch, he began slowly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. You see it didn't occur to me at the time that it might be something I wasn't meant to look at. It wasn't labeled, so I opened it...  
  
He handed her the journal open to a specific page. She took it in her hands and began to scan the page.   
  
She began to read. _November 5 - Last night I woke up at 2:30 in the morning, screaming. It was unclear to me at first, and then suddenly my nightmare came back to me. I was standing in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry was there. He seemed to be quite upset about something, pointing and yelling at someone, who turned out to be Tom Riddle. Tom was standing a distance away, a calm look about his face. He was ignoring Harry and his words. And all at once a few things happened..._  
  
Harry, did you read all of this?   
  
I stopped after the next part. I had to, I felt terrible. I'm sorry, he lowered his head.  
  
Ginny didn't know how she felt. Something was lingering in the back of her mind. It was an idea she had always had about Harry. It's okay, she said finally. Don't apologize. I'm glad you read it. Especially since there are other things in there I'd rather you not read.  
  
He gave Ginny a quiet, half smile. Do you have dreams like that often?  
  
All the time.   
  
I was afraid of that, he said grimly. During Hogwarts, so many things happened that influenced me and my life. It all ended up in a jumble, you know?  
  
Ginny was unsure of where he was headed with this statement, but she shook her head, understanding him to an extent.  
  
When it comes down to it, I'd expect to have nightmares all the time. I always thought these things would haunt me for the rest of my life. But they stopped. For a few years I didn't have any dreams. And when they came back, they were all like this. He pointed to the page, a creepy shadow over his eyes.   
  
I don't understand, said Ginny, half expecting Harry to explain everything to her.   
  
But he didn't, he just shook his head slowly. Neither do I.  
  
So much for resolving that issue, said Ginny, while she rolled her eyes. For a moment they both sat in silence, not exactly looking directly at one another. Harry, do you like America?  
  
Not particularly, he sighed, I don't think it's that bad, I just know I'm not where I'm supposed to be. Haven't you ever felt that way?  
  
What way?  
  
You know you aren't where you're supposed to be. I can feel it, it's quite awkward.   
  
I do know, said Ginny, not in the same way. Why don't you leave?  
  
I don't think I can. I have a contract...  
  
If you did leave, would you still play Quidditch?  
  
Harry seemed to have to think about this for quite some time. All you could hear was the crackling fire, and the wind coming against the Burrow.   
  
No, I don't think so, he resolved. I don't know what I would do!  
  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask so many questions, said Ginny.   
  
No, please, I don't mind. It's nice to have someone to talk to, he smiled. No one else really has time these days, you know. Ron and Hermione, always so busy. Hermione used to spend hours just talking to me. She has other things to do now.  
  
Ginny tensed up at the mention of Hermione. She loved her like a sister most of the time, but she found that she was somewhat jealous. It had been building up for years. Ever since Hermione was Head Girl at Hogwarts. She had half the school drooling over her. All the boys liked her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Now she was grown up, sophisticated, and happily engaged. Everything was always good for her.   
  
Hermione thinks you're brilliant, said Ginny.  
  
Harry only smiled and nodded, Hermione always believed in me. I think she also always knew that, although Quidditch is something I do well, it wasn't meant to be the only thing I do.  
  
Well, what else is there? Inquired Ginny.  
  
I never did particularly well in any subject in school, Harry began, except, of course  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts... they said together, not at all surprised at each other.  
  
said Harry, exactly right.  
  
There are a lot of things you could do with that, Ginny mentioned. Become an Auror!  
  
Harry shook his head, no, I don't think that's such a great idea.  
  
Have you spoken with Dumbledore recently? Ginny paused, and waited for Harry to answer, but he just looked at her, so she continued, I was actually talking with Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron, he said that they are having problems with their DADA teachers again...  
  
I got an owl from Professor McGonagall a few weeks ago, Harry explained, she asked me if I would be interested in teaching...  
  
Ginny smiled brightly, Harry, maybe that's it!  
  
Do you think I'd really be good at teaching? I don't know if I could do it.  
  
I know you would be, Harry, you're perfect for the job. And you'd be at Hogwarts, Harry, Hogwarts! It's just where you want to be, isn't it? Isn't it?  
  
Harry was suddenly very amused by her enthusiasm. It is. You're right, Ginny, it's exactly where I want to be.  
  
Think about it, okay? Think about it, and promise me you'll let me know what you decide, all right?  
  
I promise, Harry laughed, as long as you promise me you'll start filling more than magazine pages.  
  
Ginny grinned. I don't know about that. We'll see.  
  
Suddenly, Harry yawned. I need to get some sleep. I can't believe I'm leaving again tomorrow, and I already have a meeting in the morning.  
  
That's terribly unfair for you, she said, feeling very sad that tomorrow would be the last day at the Burrow.   
  
Yes, well, life is unfair, stated Harry. Ginny nodded in agreement as Harry began to stand up. Thanks, Ginny. I feel somehow better.  
  
I'm very glad, said Ginny. Goodnight, Harry.  
  
With that, Harry said goodnight and left Ginny alone in the living room. She felt a huge weight leave her chest, and everything seemed to have evened itself out. There was so much in her life she tended to regret, and for the first time, a conversation with Harry was not on her list.   
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, the whole house was up at seven o'clock, everyone in a hurry to get things ready to go. Most of the Weasley's were preparing to leave by Floo Powder after dinner. Harry was scheduled to take a portkey back to the States around nine o'clock, and Ginny had planned to apparate back to her flat around the same time. She was anxious to be in her own bed.   
  
They had both packed their things and were quietly sitting across from each other at the table, watching Mrs. Weasley hover around everyone, trying to get everything clean. She had charmed the dishes to clean themselves once she got them in the sink, and refused to let anyone lift a hand to do remotely anything.   
  
Ginny, dear, have you had enough to eat? You look pale as death, said Mrs. Weasley, putting the back of her hand to Ginny's forehead. Let me make you some hot tea before you go!  
  
No! Mum, I'll be fine, I'm just tired, that's all, Ginny had to practically yell over the many voices filling the room.   
  
Mrs. Weasley set a cup of tea and a piece of toast in front of her anyway, patting her head. Please? For me?  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and took a sip of the tea, inhaling the warmth of it. Molly beamed with delight, and kissed her daughter on the top of her head before storming into the living room to scold Fred for giving Hermione a Canary Cream. (For old times sake! He had shouted while Molly pulled him up by one ear.)  
  
Harry chuckled lightly to himself while he observed the family around him. If only things were always as they were right then. He was so content at the Burrow; he could easily say it felt like home. He wished he didn't have to leave.  
  
The moment came only too soon. Ginny had been sipping on her tea for only fifteen minutes when her eyes suddenly widened. she squeaked, It's half past nine! You're late!  
  
Harry jumped out of his seat and frantically searched for his wristwatch.   
  
You won't miss anything important, will you? Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Of course not, only a second away, of course. I wanted to be early. That's fine, no rush, sit down everyone, sit down, said Harry, calming the crowd. I'll just get my things.  
  
With those words, the whole family erupted into a jumble of conversation, while Harry walked out of the room at normal pace. Ginny sighed loudly, blowing some stray strands of hair out of her face. She, too, stood up and exited the room. Harry seemed to be ready to go.  
  
Wait, Harry, I'll walk out with you. I should be leaving now, too, she said with a smile.   
  
Great, then, said Harry, who didn't seem the least bit anxious to leave. Ginny wondered if he'd be back home any time soon. She hoped he'd listen to her advice.   
  
She grabbed her bag and set it on the chair beside the door. Suddenly, the rest of the family flooded in to say their good-byes. Everyone seemed keen on at least two hugs from each of the departing parties.   
  
I'd better get an owl from you next week, Gin, Fred exclaimed, pinching her cheeks lightly.   
  
Never mind him, George jumped in for once last hug. Owl me!  
  
Hermione squeezed Ginny and handed her a little note. Ginny took the note with a smile and hid it inside her robes. Hermione took her hands and beamed at her. We must get together soon and talk! Ginny agreed with her, and happily hugged her one last time.  
  
After a hug and kiss from her father, she stepped back a little and watched Harry say goodbye to Hermione and Ron. Molly found her way to Ginny and held her tightly. Oh my little girl, she sobbed. All grown up, going back to her own home, working for a big company... my, how you have grown. I'll miss you.  
  
I'll miss you too, Mum.  
  
Owl me when you get there!  
  
Right, of course! Ginny took her bag and slipped towards the door, about to make a quick exit, but Molly started yelling all at once.   
  
Oh no you don't! Don't move! She shouted.   
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was standing next to her with a look of confusion. What's wrong? Harry inquired, what's the matter?  
  
But Molly was not frowning, only giving them knowing glances. You're underneath the mistletoe.  
  
Go on then, Harry! Fred shouted, laughing. Give her a kiss!  
  
Ginny went pink at this suggestion, and Harry seemed to smile nervously, while quietly glancing down at Ginny. Shall I? Right, then...  
  
To everyone else, it was a few mere seconds. To Ginny, it felt as if it was a year. Harry turned to her slowly, and it seemed like everything was about to stop. He looked at her, as if asking for her approval, at which point she blushed furiously, and smiled. Harry leaned forward towards her, hesitant, and then for a few short seconds, their lips met. As he stepped back, everyone cheered, and they waved once more before Ginny practically flung the door wide open and found her way out.   
  
The fresh air pushed past her in one quick burst, and she let out a long sigh as she set down her bag.   
  
Harry began slowly.   
  
said Ginny.  
  
I'll talk to you soon, he said, holding out his hand to shake hers.   
  
She looked at it, but instead of taking his hand she reached up and gave him a good hug. At first Harry seemed shocked, but put his arms around her with a smile on his face.   
  
Send me an Owl after you've figured everything out, Ginny told him.   
  
I will.  
  
He grabbed the Portkey out of his pocket and waved to her one last time. he said, and moments later, he was gone.   
  
Ginny sighed to herself, and seconds later, she disapparated.   
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny sat down at one of the tables outside of a little cafe on Diagon Alley. It was a cool day, and a little breeze was rustling around. She grabbed the edges of her new navy blue cloak and brought them closer together, huddling inside the warmth. Sighing, her whole body relaxed. Several days had passed since her return from the Burrow. She had spent a great deal of time dwelling on Harry's advice, and still could not make sense of her disarrayed thoughts.  
  
She was thinking too deeply for her own good, and suddenly someone was sitting across from her. Someone wearing a deep green cloak, and his very own trademark smirk.   
  
Draco Malfoy....  
  
He held his hand up and nodded,   
  
What exactly do you want?   
  
Draco frowned, holding his hand over his heart. Why must you always greet me so unhappily, as if I vex you or something? You know, said Draco, you almost look as though you'd like me to leave.  
  
I would like you to leave, said Ginny, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. She crossed her arms over her chest. I'm waiting for someone.  
  
Before Draco could even open his mouth, a short witch with bright red robes and an enchanted button popped beside them, placing a menu in front of Ginny and then Draco.  
  
Hello, I'm Miriam, could I get you something to drink...maybe a butter beer or some hot chocolate?  
  
I'd like a hot chocolate, please, easy on the whipped cream, said Draco.  
  
He'd like nothing, thank you very much. I'll just have some hot tea. Ginny stubbornly shoved at Draco's arm as the plump witch just scurried off. When are you leaving?  
  
Why do you hate me so? Why must I go? I thought you loved me?  
  
I was young and stupid.  
  
Two years ago?  
  
Ginny nodded, looking away. Young and stupid.  
  
Suddenly, Miriam was bouncing towards them with a huge grin on her face, Draco's hot chocolate spilling over the sides onto her robes. She sat down their drinks and nodded politely before walking away. Draco took a quick sip of his hot chocolate, and then gave Ginny a sharp glare.  
  
Listen... I'm only trying to be kind. I want to be your friend, said Draco, his voice lowered, I thought I might say hi. I saw you sitting here alone, and I assumed...  
  
You assumed?  
  
Draco shook his head. I assumed you might like the company. Silly me, what _was _I thinking?  
  
You weren't, said Ginny lightly. Off in the distance she could see the subtle shape of Hermione; her long, brown hair, deep red robes. She was managing quite a lot of packages.   
  
He turned his head. Oh, her, said Draco, you're right. I wasn't thinking.  
  
With those words, he stood up and moved himself three tables over, facing Ginny. She would have glared if not for the fact that Hermione looked as though she might drop everything in her hands at once. Ginny stood and took hold of as many as she cold, quickly settling them underneath their table.   
  
she happily greeted her friend, oh it's so good to see you again!  
  
Once all of the packages and bags had been placed safely on the ground, Hermione opened her arms and embraced Ginny enthusiastically.   
  
Oh dear, it's quite chilly out, isn't it? Hermione asked.  
  
Yes, it most definitely is, said Ginny. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Draco, his eyes were following her every move. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to do. How are you?  
  
Very well, thank you. Hermione smiled as Miriam arrived once more to take her order, and after she had asked for a Butterbeer, she looked to Ginny with a great smile on her face. And how are you? How's work?  
  
Oh work is work, you know. Same old thing, said Ginny, feeling sad. I'm thinking of trying something new. I'm all right other than that, of course.  
  
Why was Malfoy sitting with you? Hermione lowered her voice when she asked this question, and Ginny leaned in a little.  
  
He likes to pick on me, she began, ever since the incident in Paris.  
  
Hermione made a funny sound and laughed, still bitter, is he? Can't handle the fact that you wouldn't dance with him? I still don't understand the logic...  
  
Ginny laughed along quietly, and Draco shot her a death-glare. The truth was that Ginny had spent the better part of a year lying to her family and friends, and the incident in Paris' she was referring to was the end of a very long and bumpy relationship with Draco, whom she'd met and become friends with while visiting an old school friend in Hogsmeade.   
  
He had changed very much since Hogwarts. After his father was killed, he and his mother lost most of their possessions, and Draco was firmly put in his place. He no longer hung under the shadow of his father, and consequentially, he had to learn how to be his own person. In the eyes of Harry, Hermione, and Ron he was never fully forgiven. In fact, most people still disliked him very much. Draco had warned her several times that they were wrong for each other, and she learned that he was right on her own.   
  
Hermione tried to get her attention. Hello, earth to Ginny!  
  
Sorry, I was just lost in thought, Ginny stated quietly. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
I'd just like to ask a favor of you, Hermione began, you can probably guess what that favor is.  
  
Ginny smiled, but had no idea what Hermione was talking about, What's that?  
  
Well, I was thinking. I know I haven't seen you much since I started my new job, but of course, I've always felt quiet close to you. You know, sisterly. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have to be my Maid of Honour. So, I was wondering if you'd like to...  
  
Oh, Hermione, of course! Ginny took Hermione's hand and smiled, of course!  
  
Wonderful! Oh, thank you so much!   
  
For a while they discussed the details of the wedding, and Hermione explained that the date was still pending. Ron was almost as busy as she was, and they had to find something perfect, something that everyone could agree on.   
  
We ended up in a huge argument on the date issue, Hermione told her. But you know how it is with Ron... a few minutes after he's done yelling he's already talking to you as if nothing's happened.  
  
Ginny laughed, Oh Ron, he's so silly.  
  
Hermione's face lit up, he's wonderful. For a moment they smiled at each other, and then Hermione slid out of her chair. Well, Ginny, I should be going, I have a lot of organising to do at home. But next Friday I'm going shopping for my dress. You'll come along, won't you?  
  
I wouldn't miss that for the world! Ginny exclaimed, standing up to hug Hermione. I'll see you soon.  
  
Hermione pulled all her bags together and charmed them all into one, and then walked away quickly. Ginny fell back into her chair and looked over at the table Draco was sitting at. Suddenly, he stood up and breezed past her, his arrogance seemed to have grown since they were together. She watched him walk away, turning back to wave one last time.   
  
* * * *  
  
Later that evening, Pig arrived with several articles of post. He was older now, and a very reliable owl, to say the least. She petted him softly and left some food by his perch, grasping a hold of the pile, she sat down in her favorite chair, lit the fire and began to sift through the letters.  
  
The letter on the bottom caught her attention first. It was written in semi-sloppy handwriting, and it felt heavier than some of the others. When she opened it, it took less than a few seconds to realise who it was from. It read:  
  
_Dear Ginny,  
  
I found it quite hard to decide what to do. I'm sure you knew though, what I would choose in the end. A few days ago, I sent an Owl off to McGonagall and I received a letter back promptly. I leave for Hogwarts in three weeks. It seems as though the answer to all my problems was right in front of my face. I was just too caught up in my own troubles to look at it straight on.   
  
I wanted to thank you for that discussion we had. Without it, I'd still be lost. I enjoyed the time we spent at the Burrow, and I hope that you will come and visit me at Hogwarts one day. I'd love to see you again.   
  
As you are well aware by now, I am Ron's best man. Hermione tells me she is asking you to be her Maid of Honour, and as such, I assume we will see much of each other anyway. I look forward to that.   
  
I hope all is well with you.   
  
Harry  
  
_ His letter filled her with happiness. Harry was coming home! It was because of her that he was, too. She then realised that there was more to the letter. _P.S. I've enclosed a present to you from me, to assist you in writing. Enjoy!  
  
_Ginny set the letter by her side and pulled what was left in the envelope out. It was a package of quills and special writing parchment, aptly titled Quire and Quills. Ginny took the package and jumped off her chair, making a mad dash for her desk. There she began to write a letter back to Harry. She couldn't wait to tell him all the ideas she'd gotten just from receiving such a thoughtful gift.   
  
She felt as if she'd really done something good for the first time in years, and knew somehow that this wasn't the end of it.

_Author's Note: Thanks so much to all reviewers. I will be more specific next chapter. Thanks for reading ;)_


End file.
